


marriage proposal

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Wedding Proposal, unital ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: RoboYaba proposes to Rinko on a winter day
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko
Kudos: 3





	marriage proposal

“ Rinko, do you want to go on a date tonight? “ Kayaba asked his lover nervously that morning. He shouldn’t be nervous even though he was an AL robot but here he was. 

It was likely because it was the first time he was asking her on a date after he left her for the castle in sky. He regretted leaving her of course but Rinko was kind enough to forgive him for that mistake

“ a date?, it’s been years since you’ve asked me to one “ Rinko replied sheepishly 

“ well, i really want to redeem myself tonight “ he kissed her hand

“ alright then “ Rinko laughed 

\- a few hours later on a fancy restaurant -

“ here’s the menu, my lady and sir “ the waiter accompanied them to their table 

“ thank you “ they both said and the waiter left them alone

“ so what do you want to talk about Akihiko? “ Rinko smiled at him 

Akihiko couldn’t stand it, he wanted to say everything to her and hoped she would forgive him although a part of him knew she already did, because if she hadn’t forgiven him they wouldn’t be here right now

“ i have a confession to make...” he began

“ a confession? did you do something again? “ 

“ no, i didn’t. Rath and you have been keeping a close eye on me “

“ yeah you’re right...of course we did “ she added thinking

“ but i’m not here to talk about Rath and all that stuff. “ he added “ i wan’t to talk about you. you’re the most amazing girl i’ve met Rinko, and i’m really lucky to have met you both in my life and now...“

“ Akihiko?...” she said with a sad voice, fearing that he would break up with her and leave her again

“ i couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my immortal life than with you...Rinko “

“ what are you trying so say Akihiko? “ she said confused and tears began to form in her eyes

“ i know i should have done this a long time ago, but Rinko...”

“ yeah? “

“ will you marry me? “ he said and showed her a ring

“ Akihiko...” she the tears now were tears of joy “ of course!...yes...yes! “ she said and accepted the ring

“ thank you for always being there and never giving up on me “ he said returning the gesture

“ you’re a real jerk you know that? “

“ i know...”

“ i still love you though “ she said stroking his hair

Akihiko chuckled at this “ what am i gonna do with you “

the two later went on a nice wintery night walk talking about exciting their future would be together. They also messaged their friends telling them the wonderful news.


End file.
